Manual para dominar a la fiera
by Pikacha
Summary: YAOI. Naruto no necesitaba príncipe azul que lo protegiera, pero que él se sabe defender, lástima que los pervertidos no vieran la fiera que se ocultaba bajo esa cara angelical.Sasunaru. Occ y UA. Comedia.


_**Derechos reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de kishimoto-sama._

_**Notas principales:**_

_**Esta historia no es mía, pero lo será xD. Este fic fue dejado por Kyuubi-nee o Elo-chan en y adoptado por mí, la escritora dejó una nota de adopción (?) y yo me dí la tarea de ser la mamá de ahora en adelante.**_

_Podrán ver la historia original aquí:_  
_Link: http: / www .fanfiction. net /s / 4058635 / 1 / Manual _para _dominar _a_ la_ fiera _Por_ Uchiha _Sasuke (Quitar espacios)._

_No tengo idea si lo borraran._

_La historia ha sido adoptada, lo menciono de nuevo. Yo la continuaré desde el capítulo tres, los anteriores han sufrido pequeñas modificaciones, como lo son correcciones de redacción y ortografía._

_**Género**: Comedia._

_**Advertencias:** OCC, UA..._

_**Pareja:** SasuNaru._

_**Aclaración:** La historia será narrada por parte de Sasuke (Pov.)._

* * *

**"**_**Manual para dominar a la fiera"**_**por Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo uno:**  
_Una fiera angelical_

**1.- La primera regla para dominar a la fiera es****:  
****Recordar que por más hermosa que esta sea tiene garras muy filosas para defenderse.**

Esto lo pude comprobar desde el primer momento en el lo conocí, era un día normal y tranquilo como cualquier otro, en ese momento iba a iniciar mi tercer año en la preparatoria Konoha Hight y como cualquier otro día de escuela estaba siendo perseguido por locas fans que no sé cómo le hacían pero puedo jurar que salían hasta de las alcantarillas y juro que eso me causaba más terror que si el que hubiera salido fuera el payaso ESO, y lo único que podía escuchar eran sus espantosos berridos de banshis.

– **¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡VUELVE VERAS QUE TE GUSTA LO QUE TE HACEMOS! – **Sí, esa que gritó era la líder banshi llamada Haruno Sakura, no pude evitar que unos escalofríos me recorrieran al escuchar lo que dijo mientras corría por salvar mi vida o mejor dicho mi integridad física y mental, no quiero ni imaginar que harían si me atrapan.

– **¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes con unas simples chicas Uchiha bastardo?** – Ha, y ahí vamos de nuevo, el idiota de Sai siempre de fastidioso y buscando pelea.

– **Tsk. Vaya pero si no es otro que el pintor de cuarta, no creí que tenería la desgracia de verte tan pronto, además tu y yo sabemos que esas cosas son lo más lejano a lo que una chica puede ser** – dije mientras apuntaba a las _chicas_ que estaban siendo contenidas por el prefecto de la escuela, doy gracias a kami que Konoha Hight es una escuela solo para chicos y en el momento en que pongo un pie adentro estoy salvado, es como pisar suelo bendito, bueno tal vez exagero, pero ustedes no saben lo que es ser acosado por esas cosas 24/7, lo bueno es que aumente la seguridad en mi cuarto juro que ahora sería más fácil infiltrarse en el pentágono que él.

En el camino al salón me encentré con lo que se podría decir mis _rivales_(sin contar a Sai), Hyuga Neji y Subaku No Gaara eran mis rivales, aunque todos sabemos que un Uchiha no tiene rival que se le compare, pero nunca está de más, darles un poco de esperanza para después hacerlos caer en la realidad y esa es por supuesto que nunca serán mejores que yo.

Todos tomamos nuestro nuestros asientos acostumbrados y esperamos a que nuestro primer profesor llegue, el profesor de Matemáticas.

– **Buenos días estúpidos estudiantes preparatorianos. Yo soy su nuevo maestro de Cálculo, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. ¡Ah!** – exclamó –, **ototo baka veo que me toca impartirte clases**–

– **Estúpido Itachi** - murmuro para mi, si tal parece que nuestro nuevo profesor será Itachi ¿Es qué kami me odia tanto? Este día no puede estar peor, primero soy perseguido por una horda de fans locas que tratan de meterme mano hasta por donde no, luego me encuentro con el idiota de Sai y me entero que no solo él va a estar en mi grupo, sino también los otros niñitos raros y traumados del salón, uno con hacer castillitos de arena y el otro metido con rollos existencialistas sobre el destino y lo cruel de la vida. Y como si dios me quisiera dar todavía una patada más en el trasero tocan la puerta del salón.

– **Pase** – contesta Itachi

Juro que estaba preparado para todo, ¡Para todo! Incluso que me anunciaran que mi loco hermano había sido atrapado paseando por la escuela vistiendo un tutú rosa mientras balanceaba unos platos en la cabeza montado en un bicicleta, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que kami me hubiera traído mi regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado, lo que estaba en la puerta no podía ser humano parecía un ángel perdido en el mundo de los sucios mortales.

Delante del salón se encontraba un chico con cabello rubio que brillaba como el sol, una tez bronceada, ojos azules destellantes y una arrebatadora sonrisa en los labios, sin duda ese chico destilaba pura inocencia y ternura, y por lo que puedo ver los demás chicos también lo habían notado por la cantidad de baba que hay regada en el suelo de salón.

– **Veo que este año tenemos un nuevo estudiante**_**muy bueno**_ – ¡estúpido Itachi ni te atrevas a tocarlo es solo mío, ese niño inocente y angelical tenía que ser mío!

– **Sensei si sigue por ese rumbo le aseguro que cuando muera, en la morgue no sabrán recocer si es usted hombre**– su voz tan dulce que daba miedo y sus ojos con un destello rojizo

– …

Podría jurar que escuche hasta a un grillo tocar las cuatro estaciones.

– **¿A qué te refieres preciado alumno?** – por primera vez juro que vi a Itachi nervioso, y eso es mucho, daría mi alma al diablo si no fuera cierto que ese tiene menos vergüenza que los spring breakers en mes de rebajas y en temporada vacacional.

– **Sabe perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero profesor** – su tono destilaba tanta miel (aunque estuviera envenenada) que parecía imposible.

– **Hm** – Itachi se revolvió nervioso –, **¿Por qué no mejor te presentas a tus compañeros?** – decía tratando de quitar la tensión que el mismo había generado.

– **Claro** – se volteó a vernos con una sonrisa sincera que derritió a más de uno –. **Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, espero que nos llevemos muy bien** – ladea la cabeza de una forma tierna. Un momento ¿es sangre lo que me escurre de la nariz?, volteo a ver a mis compañero y parece que están peor que yo ¡Dios este chico va a causar un desangramiento colectivo en el salón!

– **Y teóricamente nos llevaremos bien siempre y cuando me den mi espacio, tiendo a ser un poco agresivo cuando me siento acechado ´ttebayo** – ¿agresivo?, dudo que este chico pueda matar a una mosca y si lo hace le va a llorar al funeral.

– **Bien, toma asiento al lado de Neoko, Naruto-kun** – el estúpido de Neoko casi da un brinco que lo deja estampado en el techo de la felicidad, maldito desgraciado con suerte.

– **¡Hai!** – el ángel toma asiento al lado del estúpido ese.

La clase transcurre sin mayor problema, pero cuando el timbre suena se desata el caos, se oye un trancazo y un grito espeluznante que hace saltar a todos de sorpresa. Ahí tirado en el suelo se encuentra Neoko con una pluma clavada en el trasero, pero lo curioso es que no se sostiene este sino más bien lo que lo define como hombre. Todos miramos sorprendidos mientras Naruto se acerca con el libro de Cálculo en la mano y Neoko se aleja con terror en el rostro.

– **¡L-Lo siento j-juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer!** – Naruto solo le sonríe con dulzura mientras levanta el diccionario sobre su cabeza y con rapidez le pega en la nuca a Neoko con el libro dejándolo inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

– **¡Ah!** – exclamó desilusionado **–. Lástima esa era mi pluma favorita, supongo que tendré que encontrar otra, bueno ni modo…**–

Creo que tengo la mandíbula tan desencajada que se me ha caído al piso.

– **¡¿Qué? ¡¿Sucede algo malo?** – el rubio parece no entender el por qué de nuestras expresiones mientras nos mira con una ingenua curiosidad –. **¡Él empezó!** – se excusó –**, les dije que me ponía un poquito agresivo cuando no respetaban mi espacio personal y definitivamente el tocar mi trasero incluye eso**– el muy campante dijo todo eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo enterrarle a un compañero por el trasero una pluma.

– **Bien chicos será mejor que vayan a su siguiente clase** – Itachi parecía que por fin salió de su asombro mientras trataba de poner orden, pero no me agradó para nada la forma en que miró a MI Naruto parecía que el hecho de que Naruto se defendiera tan bien solo había acrecentado la vena de cazador que de por si tenía el pervertido de mi hermano.

– _**Es una fiera.**_

– _**Ese chico de verdad sabe defenderse…**_

– _**Eso lo hará más interesante…**_

– _**Imagínate como lo hará en la cama…**_

– _**Quien se lo gané será un idiota muy afortunado…**_

Esos eran los rumores que se podían oír, según parecía la actitud de Naruto solo había llamado más la atención de los chicos, y los que no eran gays se habían convertido por él.

Me acerque al Dobe y como siempre no pude detener mis comentarios cortantes

– _**Usuratonkachi**_**parece que has logrado convertir a toda la población estudiantil en gays en menos de 30 segundos, aunque con esa carita y ese trasero entendiendo porque, lástima que seas un**_**dobe**_**sino el paquete iría completo…** –. Si creo que fue la peor estupidez que pude hacer, todo pasó tan rápido que ni me di cuenta hasta que desperté en la enfermería de la escuela, al parecer el dobe me había soltado un puñetazo que dejaría en vergüenza al más experimentado de los boxeadores.

Poco después me enteré que a Neoko la enfermera le tuvo que _extirpar_la pluma con unas pinzas de tan profunda que esta se incrustó cuando se cayó de sentón en el momento en el que Naruto lo dejo inconsciente con un librazo.

Al terminar las clases había más estudiantes en la enfermería que chinos debajo de una piedra.

Fue en ese momento cuando llegué a la conclusión _**Naruto es una fiera con cara de ángel**_ , pero era mí fiera con cara de ángel y nadie lo tocaría pues solo YO lo iba a poder domar y así empezó mi plan para conquistar a la fiera.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas finales: **Me pregunto ¿alguien leerá todas las notas que dejo (principales y finales)?_

_Dejen reviews, se dice que por cada reviews que dejan a Sakura le da un choque eléctrico._


End file.
